1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for selecting a target at a touch point on a touch screen of a mobile device and, more particularly, to a method for selecting a user's desired target from among a plurality of targets, such as hyperlinks, Points of Interest (POIs) or local information items, at a touch point on a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the dramatic advancement of electronic communication technologies, users have come to use a variety of functions offered in mobile phones. Unlike traditional mobile phones that allow only the use of predetermined functions, smart phones not only allow users to install and remove various applications, but also permit direct Internet access through wireless networks such as Wireless Fidelity (WiFi). Accordingly, market demands for smart phones have been rapidly increasing.
In Particular, a touch screen has become one of essential elements of a smart phone. When any touch event (i.e., a user's touch action on a touch screen through at least one finger or a stylus) from a user is input, a smart phone performs a particular function corresponding to a touch point. However, since such a touch point is relatively larger than the screen resolution, there is a likelihood that an undesired target may be mistakenly touched. Unfortunately, such mistaken touches may often require users to provide an exact touch. Although a user can touch an enlarged screen, such an enlargement may require complicated and troublesome manipulations.